The Iron Giant
"You stay, I go... no following." -'Giant' to Hogarth. The Iron Giant is the unnamed deuteragonist of the Warner Bros. animated cult classic film of the same name. He is a genial 50-foot tall autonomous "Metal Man" from another world that crash lands on Earth before becoming friends with a young boy named Hogarth who rescues him from his own internal defensive mechanism. He is voiced (perfectly and memorably) by Vin Diesel. Why He Rocks # Director Brad Bird pitched the idea for The Iron Giant (and essentially the premise of the character) entirely on the phrase: "What if a gun had a soul?" # He learns that you are who you choose to be and uses his strength for good rather than destruction, proving to the world that he recognizes the value of human life. # He enjoys playing with Hogarth pretending to be Superman with him and help make amazing, beautiful looking sculptures and art with Dean. # While capable of incredible destructive powers and equipped with highly advanced and destructive weaponry, the Iron Giant would not ever want to harm anyone or any living thing. # Vin Diesel did a phenomenal job voicing the Giant, fitting his towering, mysterious but metallic physique. His screaming and gravelly are also quite memorable. # His sound design is exceptional. With every motion of his metallic body, from his footsteps to simply moving his head in a different direction, are followed by a noticeably heavy noise. # His solution to a loud, annoying car alarm? Throwing the entire car way like a football. # Like every child in their lives, he learns the concept of life and death: through a hunter killing a deer. This incident causes Giant to denounce violence and death as a whole. # His iconic sacrifice. He willingly shoots himself into space to stop a nuclear missile from obliterating Hogarth's home town, even if it meant his own death. His final thoughts are Hogarth telling him "you are what you choose to be". Bad Qualities # Post-bump on his head, he is quite dense and childish. Trivia * The Iron Giant is loosely based on the title character of The Iron Man, a 1968 novel by Ted Hughes. ** The book served as the basis for the film. * At night, his eyes are normally blue (a possible type of night vision) but then in the day, they turn yellow or white for a more normal type of vision to see regularly with the current light at hand. * He remains unnamed throughout the entire film, though he is referred to as "Giant" by numerous characters. * In a rare twist of events, Giant returned to pop culture in the live-action film adaptation of Ready Player One, where he serves a mecha vehicle/custom avatar skin option for players in the OASIS. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Gunners Category:Characters that are Often Misjudged Category:Dumb characters Category:Fan Favorites Category:Movie Characters Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Characters Category:1990s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Gullible Characters Category:Warriors Category:Sidekicks Category:Unpopular Characters Category:Beware The Nice Ones